Réveillon à New York
by bayas
Summary: C'est le 31 décembre et il est seul à New York. OS. Friendship. Bonne année 2007.


**Note** : Tout d'abord BONNE ANNEE 2007 ! Que tous vos souhaits se réalisent. Je vais écrire ce petit OS pour remettre la machine en marche car j'ai un grand passage à vide. Conséquence d'un boulot de dingue au mois de décembre. C'est bon, la période est passée, maintenant je vais me consacrer à mes cours d'anglais. C'est pour cela que les fics ne seront pas updatées souvent (seulement les week end).

**Disclaimer** : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

_

* * *

- Dix ! Neuf ! Huit ! Sept ! Six ! Cinq ! Quatre ! Trois ! Deux ! Un ! **Bonne année !**_

De la fenêtre de sa chambre d'hôtel, John entendit les cris des gens agglutinés dans la rue. Time Square était noire de monde comme chaque année.

Il avait choisi un hôtel dans la 43ème rue pour pouvoir être au coeur de la fête sans être embêté par la foule. Les feux d'artifice couvraient les hurlements de joie dans les chambres avoisinantes. Dans tout le quartier, il devait être le seul à ne pas être heureux ce soir là.

_- Ouais ... bonne année,_ murmura t'il.

Pourquoi avait il accepté la proposition d'Elisabeth de retourner sur Terre pour les fêtes de fin d'année ? Il n'avait jamais aimé le réveillon du jour de l'an. Petit, il avait peur, à chaque fois qu'il y avait le décompte, que le temps s'arrête passé minuit. A l'adolescence, il avait quand même passé des nuits blanches à faire la fête avec les amis. Plus tard, quand il s'engagea dans l'armée, il passa la plupart des réveillons dans des pays étrangers.

Il referma la fenêtre, éteignit la lumière et s'allongea sur le canapé. Il avait envie d'être au calme, d'entendre le bruit des vagues. Atlantis lui manquait ainsi que ses collègues. Il sursauta quand il sentit son téléphone vibrer.

_- Allo ?_

_- Bonne année Colonel._

John sourit.

_- Bonne année Rodney. Vous allez bien ?_

_- Ca va ..._

_- Vous êtes où ?_

_- A Halifax. J'ai passé le réveillon avec ma soeur._

_- Elle n'habite pas à Calgary ?_

_- Si, mais nous étions dans la famille de mon beau frère. Là, je viens de quitter la fête, je retourne à mon hôtel._

_- Déjà ? Il est seulement minuit ..._

_- Pas à Halifax. N'oubliez pas le décalage horaire. Il est une heure du matin içi. De toute façon, ils étaient tous fatigués. C'était une soirée des plus ennuyeuses, j'ai l'impression d'avoir pris dix ans en une nuit. Et vous ? Qu'avez vous fait de beau ?_

_- Oh, rien de spécial. Je suis dans un grand hôtel à New York._

_- Peut être que je dérange le capitaine Kirk en pleine action ..._

_- Même pas. Je suis seul._

_- Non ! Vous vous foutez de moi ! _

A la place d'une réponse, Rodney entendit un soupir.

_- Hey, ca va ?_ demanda t'il.

_- Ouais ... Les fêtes de fin d'année me filent souvent le cafard._

_- Ah bon ?_

_- Oui, mais parlons d'autres choses. Il ne fait pas trop froid à Halifax ? _

_- Il y a un peu de neige mais j'ai connu pire. Je suis en ce moment sur le pont MacKay._

_- McKay ? C'est un membre de votre famille ?_

_- Je ne crois pas, ça ne s'écrit pas comme mon nom. Là c'est M A C. Je suis persuadé qu'un jour on aura un pont où un stade à notre nom._

_- Un navire de guerre serait pas mal. Le John Sheppard. _

_- Un navire de guerre ? Je reconnaît bien là le militaire._

_- Que voulez vous, c'est ma vie._

_- Vous avez des nouvelles d'Elisabeth ?_

_- Je sais qu'elle devait être avec sa mère pour les fêtes. J'espère que tout va bien sur Atlantis ..._

_- Oui, moi aussi. J'ai peur que Zelenka fasse tout sauter. Vous savez, je suis content d'avoir revu ma soeur mais je n'ai pas l'impression d'être chez moi. Atlantis est ma maison, elle me manque._

_- Je pensais la même chose tout à l'heure. J'en ai pris réellement conscience quand j'ai passé six mois enfermé dans le sanctuaire. J'avais peur de ne jamais revoir ma famille._

_- Et pourquoi vous n'êtes pas avec eux en ce moment ? Vous avez des frères, des soeurs ?_

_- Euh ... vous n'avez pas bien compris. Sur Terre, je n'ai malheureusement personne qui m'attend. Ma famille c'est vous, Elisabeth, Carson, Teyla, et Ronon._

_- Même moi ?_

_- Même vous._

_- Wow, je ne sais pas quoi dire ..._

_- Pour une fois que j'arrive à vous couper le sifflet !_

_- Ce n'est pas drôle ... Bon, j'arrive à mon hôtel, je ne vais pas tarder à me coucher. _

_- Ok. Bonne nuit Rodney._

_- Merci. Bonne nuit à vous aussi._

John coupa son portable et ferma les yeux. Ca lui avait fait du bien de parler, mais il se sentait toujours aussi seul. Quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

_- Minuit et demi,_ dit-il en regardant sa montre. _Je suis sûr que c'est des mecs bourrés qui se sont trompés de réception._

Il attrapa son beretta et le cacha derrière son dos. Par moment à New York, c'était plus dangereux que dans la galaxie de Pégase.

_- Vous vous trompez de chambre,_ dit-il en ouvrant la porte. _La fête est à ... côté. Rodney ?_

_- Re-bonsoir Colonel._

Le Canadien se tenait dans le couloir, fier de sa surprise.

_- Mais ... vous avez menti, vous n'étiez pas à Halifax ?_

_- Si, mais c'est une longue histoire. Je peux entrer ? J'ai le mot de passe._

_- Vous avez le mot de passe correct ? C'est lequel ?_

_- Bières !_ dit il en montrant un pack de bières.

_- Génial ! Entrez._

Rodney donna le pack de bières à John et se dirigea directement devant la fenêtre.

_- Je croyais qu'il y aurait plus de monde à Time Square ..._

_- Après minuit les gens partent faire la fête. Tenez,_ dit John en lui tendant une bière. _Alors, où avez vous passé le réveillon ?_

_- A Halifax, comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure. Quand on a raccroché, j'étais encore là bas. Je me suis garé, et j'ai acheté ces bières au supermarché à côté de l'hôtel. Puis j'ai activé mon ATA ..._

_- ATA ? Votre gène ?_

_- Appareil de Téléportation Asgard. Je sais, il faut que je trouve un autre sigle._

_- Donc vous avez utilisé le Dédale ..._

_- Hermiod me devait un service. Comme le Dédale est en orbite autour de la Terre, j'ai pu facilement arriver jusqu'içi. Hermiod vous a retrouvé grâce à votre marqueur et il m'a téléporté devant votre porte._

_- Cool. _John avala une gorgée de sa bière. _Vous devez repartir quand ?_

_- Grand maximum vers 9 heures du matin. Si ma soeur me cherche, elle est capable d'appeler la police._

_- En tout cas, merci d'être là. _

_- Je voulais vous dire que je suis fier de faire partie de votre équipe et fier d'être l'un de vos amis. Je sais que notre amitié étonne pas mal de monde._

_- Laissez les parler._ John leva sa bouteille. _A l'amitié et à la famille. Tchin !_

Rodney s'assit dans le canapé et John dans un fauteuil.

_- Alors, vous croyez qu'ils s'amusent en ce moment sur Atlantis ? Avez vous un secret à me révéler ?_ Rodney vit John sourire. _Racontez moi ..._

**FIN.**

**J'écrirai bientôt la suite dans un autre OS dont le titre sera « nuit agitée ». C'est du vécu mis à la sauce Atlante. Encore une fois BONNE ANNEE !**


End file.
